Scars That Heal Over Time
by XxChaos RebornxXJinx723
Summary: My first long story about my character Jinx and Sasuke...It goes kinda backwards, so it'll have flashbacks.
1. Jinx Uchiha

Yay! My first story...please enjoy~ (^_^)Y

Disclamier: If the show was mine, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba would NEVER wear shirts...EVER...

* * *

Chapter 1-Jinx

Jinx Uchiha walked down the silent streets of Konohagakure to the park. Her white moonlit hair flowed in the slight breeze, her shiny green eyes searching. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and she wanted to see them. No one was there to call her names, pick on her, or stare at her. She sighed, loneliness evident in her eyes and voice. finally reaching her destination, she squinted at a sleeping figure sitting on the bench.

"Who is that?" She wondered.

She approached the figure, and sat down next to him. His face was hooded, but all she saw was pale skin surrounding soft pink lips. 'Who is he?' she thought with amazement. Reaching out to touch him, she shook him gently. Red sharingan eyes glared back at her, but she wasn't detered as her eyes matched his. SLight surprise hid behind both eyes as Jinx was the first to speak.

"Oname wa?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Tch. Teme."

The boy's eyebrow twitched unknown to her and he grunted, speaking. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Jinx's eyes widened as he stood and removed his hood from his face. Sharingan eyes dissipating, coal orbs stared in emerald ones. Dark, spiky, ebony locks framed his face and stuck up in the back naturally, eyes hard and calculating. Any other person would cower in fright of the stare, but being an Uchiha, you learn how to bypass that.

"Hn. Jinx Momoishi-Uchiha." She turned to walk away when she sensed the villagers starting up their morning. She felt a pull on her wrist, turning to see the Uchiha looking at her.

"I thought there weren't any left." Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "And why do you have a middle name? Uchiha's dont have middle names."

"I don't have a middle name." she said coolly. "My father was an Uchiha. My mother was a Momoishi. My grandfather was too, but his wife, my grandmother, was a Momoishi. He-"

"Sasuke-kun!" A loud shrilling voice called out to him.

Sakura Haruno appeared and slowed her steps as she caught the sight before her: Sasuke with someone else holding their wrist. She clung to Sasuke's free arm, narrowing her eyes at Jinx.

"Sasuke-kun, why is _she_ here?"

Sasuke sighed inwardly, wanting to just kill her, but settled for just explaining himself to her. "She's- someone I thought I knew." He stated, letting go of Jinx's wrist.  
Sakura glared at the so-called girl who tried to steal the boy she could never have. "She's one of them...Even worse than Naruto." Jinx could see the fear behind those eyes; the way she clutched to Sasuke's arm.  
Sasuke looked back at the white-haired girl, raising a curious eyebrow. Jinx looked away, sadness evident in her shiny green eyes. She sighed, pulling the cloak so only green could be seen if she looked up, and a small frame of lips could be seen.

"I'll be seeing you." Without any hand signs, she poofed away to her house.

* * *

She live on the outskirts of the town, a large beige house with a small gate in front of it. Throned rose vines laced the gate and some sides of the house, making it look like they were painted on there. Going up to her room, she collapsed onto her bed face first. Sometime later, she undressed, removing the wrap around her body. She matured at the very early age of eight, and was harassed and molested somewhat after her parents died. Pulling on a T-shirt and some shorts, she went to the shrine for her parents in her living room.

"Aishiteru Okaa-san, Oto-sama." She bit back some tears and trusted herself not to cry.

Nodding, she stood and went outside, watching the every same people who hated her with disdain. A figure appeared on the rail in a poof, gray hair and mask in place. Kakashi Hatake looked at the girl with curiosity as well, because she was more frightening than anything he's ever seen. Jinx turned and looked at him with soft eyes; she never hated Kakashi because he understood what she was. He always comforted her and became like her second father.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." she whispered slightly.

"Jinx-chan. You know you start the Academy tomorrow, right?"

"Hai..." She half-listened, her mind still wandering to the boy this morning.

_'Sasuke...' _She thought. Kakashi left soon after and she headed for bed, feigning sleep while the the male sharingan user consumed her dreams.


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

Second chappie! I have no life whatsoever o(TAT)o so I can updadte everyday! Yay!

Disclamier: If they were mine, I'd say screw the censorship! I mean look at Hidan! Who's with me here?

* * *

Chapter 2- Sasuke

Sitting at his table, Sasuke played with his spaghetti on his plate. His mind kept lingering to that girl... _'Who is she? When did she get here?' _His narrowed at his plate, getting up showering and getting in bed, he tried to clear his mind to sleep, picturing the strange girl in his dreams.

The next day, Jinx woke up in a sweat. She gasped and breathed heavily. Calming herself, she got up and showered, washing the stench of fear off her body. Sighing, she adorned in black pants with fishnets, and a shirt covering her fishnet undershirt. All was hidden under a dress that had a split up the leg. Slipping into her sandals, she pulled the hood over her head as not to be seen.

Jinx arrived at the academy early enough to recieve all the stares. Because her clothes had the Uchiha symbol on the back they would claim that she killed their fellow Uchiha and wore their clothes as a sign of victory. Jinx sighed and knocked on the door of Iruka's classroom,wanting to melt on the spot.

"Oh,Hello. And you are?" Iruka asked in a gentle voice.

"Jinx. I'm supposed to be transferred here?"

"Ah, yes." He moved to let her in, facing the class. "Class? We have a new student." Jinx looked up with hooded eyes as she stared at one in paticular.

_'Sasuke...'_

Sasuke stared out at the black figure, eyes cold, but shock hidden behind them. _'She's starting school so late? We are getting our teams assigned to us today.'_ He thought with confusion. The two stared at each other in curiosity and fascination as Iruka kept talking.

"Now, be nice to our new classmate children." He turned to Jinx. "Please remove that hood of yours and you may sit next to Hiroshi."

Jinx complied, hearing all the hushed voices and could feel the stares they gave her. She blushed and looked away from Sasuke. Everyone stared at her with hate or disgust while Sasuke stared at her with aew and love. He blushed and looked away from her; Uchiha's were never meant to have any other feelings besides hate, anger, or resentment.

_'Kusho...'_ They both thought.

* * *

After school, everyone was assigned a team with their friends along with a Jounin as their sensei. Jinx, unfourtunately, was an extra so she was put with Team seven along wth Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, and their uber perverted sensei, Hatake Kakashi. While waiting for Kakashi, Sakura attached herself to Sasuke, pretending to not have any emotions but love and concern for the boy, and pure agaonizing hatred to Naruto. Jinx glared sliently at her, those green eyes glistening with the urge to kill.

Of course as the first training excercise, they had to take the bells from Kakashi's waist. Jinx was allowed to watch or particpate with the three, as she was chunin in her old village. Beyond that, her two demons, Miyuki and Minami, are powerful enough for her to crush Konoha in the palm of her hand. This caused Sakura to complain, panting, when all she did was chase after Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei! How come she doesn't have to do this?"

"Jinx-chan is from another village in which she almost became a jounin. She's very skilled in this already. I would expect such from a Momoishi." He glanced at her, hands in his pockets until he saw redstring.

"She couldnt have..." Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi looked down and, sure enough, one of the bells were missing from his waist. Jinx walked over to Kakashi and smirked giving him the bell not saying anything to the three.

"How'd you do that 'tebayo?" Naruto inquired from his post tied up.

"Tch." Sasuke was interested even more now.

"Well, Jinx-chan, our traing excersise is complete. How did you do that anyway?"

"I hid my chakra signature and did a sound jutsu where you couldn't hear anything so you couldn't hear the bells."

"Huh. Interesting. Dissmissed." Kakashi watched Jinx as she dissapeared first.

* * *

Soon afterward, the three dispersed, Sasuke refusing all of Sakura's attempts to go out with her to dinner. He went to Jinx's house, knocking on the expected to see a girl who looked proper, and be polite. What he didn't expect was to see Jinx come out in large T-shirt and lounge pants, the faint smell of different flowers on her, and a giant red rose in her ponytail hair. She looked completely laid back which made Sasuke speechless.

"Sasuke-sama?" She said quietly, a faint blush coloring her pale cheeks.

"May I come in?"I'd like to speak with you."

She nodded, turning to the side to let him in. He was a bit surprised when he saw drawings of flowers and butterflies on the wall; it was evident she liked nature. He looked around some more, eyeing the big white tile kitchen. Everything was white, making it look like she was a clean freak. Adorning the small kitchen table was a pink tablecloth, and the rags and dishes were pink.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like some tea?"

He nodded, and watched her go off into the kitchen. Now, Sasuke wasn't a pervert, but he couldn't help but watch her slim form as she walked, mapping out her curves and her swinging hips. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she came back, to green cups with steaming tea handing one to him. Sasuke moved over for her to sit on the couch and when she took a cushion and made herself comfy on the floor by the coffe table. He stared her, she stared at him, both waiting for the other to break the silence.

"... I wanted to know more about your parents..and why you have you last names."

"Oh. Sure." She smiled at him, moving her arms behind her arms so could sit back on the heels of her hands. "Well, it started with my great-grandmother. She felt no one suite her when she was ready to marry. She met my great-grandfather Hiroshi, when she was by a lake near her home. They got along well, and ended up marrying and having my grandfather Inagi. He met my grandmother, who was a pure bred Uchiha, Amareterasu. They had my mother Kagami, and she met my father Usagi. His hair was red from ancestry, but was an Uchiha. His mother was a Suzuki who had red hair." She sighed, looking at him with soft eyes. "He was stunned, as you probably know because of his red hair. I have reddish tinted streaks in my hair, but it's mostly white becuse of my mother. Momoishis' usually have white black or a mixed of white and black hair. My brohter had black hair with white streaks, but I had red."

She looked at the two cups sitting there, now empty. "I'll make some more tea."

Sasuke looked at her a bit confused at first, but nodded silently nontheless, forcing a blush down. Jinx came back and handed him his refilled cup, completely oblivious to his stares of fascination.

"My brother died when I was little, so I was really devastated for a while. My parents passed away sometime later, dying in battle...or so I'm told."

Sasuke took a minute to take all of it in, thinking about it. _' 'Or so I'm told'? What does she mean by that?' _

_"_Sasuke-sama?" Jinx watched as he stood walking towards the door in deep thought. _'Great. I probably bored him to death and he's faking something to leave. I'm such and idiot.'_

Sasuke turned on her. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Traning. I need hone my new skills. And the bloodline from my mom's side." She shrugged. "After that, I'll probably get something to eat and come home to garden."

Sasuke bit back a blush, as he looked at her sheepish smile; she was so...so kind...so intelligent,graceful and very..._cute_. Leaving, he grumbled the whole way home, muttering how he was so quick to show emotion. He sighed, eating his dinner before showering and getting into bed, dreaming of that loving smile of hers. _'She's so beautiful...'_ he thought. After seeing the white-haired Uchiha he came to a conclusion about why he was acting this way:

He liked Jinx.

* * *

Yes, I am going to be leaving A LOT of cliffhangers... :evil grin:


	3. Of Training Sessions and Loves

Chapter- Okay look, ya'll are reading it, ya'll know it's here. Lolz o(^_^)o

Disclaimer: If you can read this, enjoy. If not...There's no pictures. lolz

* * *

"Mmmn...Sasuke-sama, you're so...warm..."

Jinx awoke that morning with a flushed face. The whole night Sasuke consumed her dreams, holding her while she slept, or smiling at her. She shook her head vigorously, forcing back the blush that was threatening to appear. Smiling sadly, she remembered the conversation she and her father had...

_**Flashback**_

_' "Jinx? Come here please._"_Usagi Suzuki-Uchiha called out to his daughter. _

_At the age of nine, young Jinx was very intelligent, always making A's and top scores in her class. Her parents never pushed her for all A's all the time, but being an Uchiha, it was expected. The white haired, red streaked girl padded to her father in a short sundress, the color of pink a bright contrast of her pale skin._

_"Yes father?"_

_Usagi smiled at his daughter before patting his lap, gesturing for her to sit on it. He knew she was nine, but she was still his baby girl. "I wanted to talk to you about a certain thing called love." He never really knew when to talk about this with her now, but numerous times of catching her parents making out on the couch ought to prepare her._

_"Is that what you and Okaa-san have?" She asked innocently with a faint blush._

_Usagi nodded. "Yes. When you get older, you'll meet someone you will like and eventually have a crush on. If they like you back, this can result in love." Jinx looked up as he spoke with big, innocent, green eyes._

_"What happens afterwards? After I meant this person?"_

_"You'll be intimate with each other. For example, your mother and I are alike in many ways; we are very precious to one another, we will fight, die, sacrifice and protect each other with our dying breath. Your mother and I...are like one since we married. We do everything together, have passion for any and everything, and love each other very much."_

_"Does love mean I'll care for this person too?"_

_"Yes. You will do everything with this person, and love, care, cherish, and remember every spontaneous moment with them."_

_"Will I have sex with them? What is that anyway?"_

_Usagi felt his face heat up almost as red as his hair. He picked up the young girl looking at her before setting her down. "Where did you hear that?" _

_"From mommy when she was on the phone. She was talking about you."_

_"Oi. Well your mother can explain that okay?"_

_"Okay." Jinx smiled at him before hearing a door open and close. _

_"I'm home!" called her brother Tsukasa._

_"Nii-san!" Jinx ran to her older brother, tackling him with a hug._

_Kagami was in the kitchen, humming an old lullaby when she heard her husband._

_"Kagami! Are you teaching my sweet innocent Jinx-y-chan about sex? Hey, where are you?"_

_Kagami disappeared, with a flash, as Usagi entered the kitchen._

_"Ka-Kagami-chan?" _

_**Flashback End**_

Jinx sighed, getting dressed_, _and heading to the training grounds. She stretched first, before taking out her kunai and shuriken hitting the targets directly in the pressure points. Hearing rustling, she turned, weapons at ready. She was surprised when the stoic Uchiha appeared, not as surprised as she was.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Hn." Jinx smiled at his grunt.

"Would you like to train with me?"

"What exactly am I dealing with here?" He activated his sharingan at her.

_'A little sharingan here, some telepathy there.'_ She thought to him.

"Nani kore?" Sasuke almost hollered, holding his head.

"I can read minds as well as talk telepatchically. It's the Momoishi bloodline." She activated her sharingan smirking at him. "Yours is...unreadable... From the first day we met, your thoughts were blocked out from me. Why do you think that is?" She smirked launching herself at him.

Sasuke arned himself, but was taken aback when she dissapeared, nowhere to be found. Her chakra signature dissapeared entirely too, which was almost impossbile if you weren't the Hokage, a high rnked Jounin or ANBU. Jinx appeared back behind him, surprising him by kicking his feet from under him, making him fall. With a flash of red eyes, Sasuke threw four kunai at her, watching as she swiftly dodged, giving him time to stand and realize she vanished again. Sasuke looked around and cursed silently as he couldn't track her. Seeing her again, her did a couple seals, and with a roar, blew fire at her.

_"Katon: Gouyaku no Justu!"_

This went on for almost two hours, Sasuke trying to attack Jinx, and Jinx deciving Sasuke. They finally stopped, both heaving at the much used energy and chakra. Jinx went over to the soft grass under the setting sun, and flooped on her back closing her eyes while Sasuke sat down with the utmost grace on the heels of his hands. Feeling a blush creep up his cheeks, he dared to look at the living breathing angel next him and trace every inch of her muscular features. Jinx wasn't buff, but you also couldn't tell she was stong by looking at her slightly skinny body. She had on a training bra over a fishnet undershirt with black pants that stopped at her shins. Her pants hung low off her hips showing her small navel while black sandals adorned her feet. Looking back up, he saw relaxed eyebrows, a slightly flushed face and eyes closed signaling that she was asleep.

_'You should just kiss her. You KNOW you want to. 'Sasuke-SAMA' _His inner voice projected.

_'Shut it! You're just the impudent voice in my head.'_

_'The same one who knows you like her. No, you LOVE her. Sasuke loves Jinx-chan! Sasuke loves Jinx-chan!' _He said in a sing-songy type way.

_'I said shut up!'_

_'You should be asking yourself why your'e fighting with a voice that is inside you.'_

Sasuke sighed, realxing his shoulders while looking at her. She was like a calmer, girl version of Naruto that didn't eat ramen. _'I wonder if she likes the stuff?' _Sasuke thought. He gulped loudly as he heard a soft whimper escaped those pouty lips that he watched with predator like intent and leaned in curiously. Seeing nothing was wrong, he surprised himself by leaning a bit further and softly brushing his lips against hers in a small kiss. It lasted for a full five seconds before he almost stumbled back quickly hearing as Jinx shifted next to him. She looked up at him and blushed, not used to seeing her crush a the very first sight of waking up.

"...Sasuke-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Did I fall asleep?" Sasuke nodded.

Jinx looked around and giggled quietly to herself, rubbing her the back of her head. "Want to grab some dinner? My treat!" She grinned at him.

"S-Sure."

* * *

After a meal of curry and rice, they walked back home quietly, using shortcuts to get away from the villagers. Sasuke felt his heart swell; he didn't want to leave her by herself. She was the first female who hadn't attached herself to him, babble nonsense and squeal to him. Jinx was quiet, hyper when she wnated to be, beautiful, angelic and the most magnificent thing Sasuke had ever faced. He tagged along and walked her home, blushing most of the way. Jinx smiled and waved, those light green eyes sparkling. Sasuke walked home, hands in pockets, eyebrows raised in a relaxed manner. He couldn't stop stop thinking about her no matter how hard he tried; thos light green eyes that held a twinge of loneliness behind them, the radiant smile; everything was just wonderful about her.

Reaching home awhile later, Sasuke collapsed onto his bed, his lips still savoring Jinx's taste. He actually had feelings for this girl, the wonderful person who understood his mentality. Meanwhile, Jinx was at home, pondering the dream she had. It was as if...someone had kissed her. She didn't know if it was real or if it was, in fact, a dream. It felt amazing, to have something so love-filled, to touch her. Relishing the feeling, she got up and climbed on her roof with her down comforter. She was actually happy for once in her life, and felt loved for the first time in her life. The only question was: Who was it?


	4. Who was it?

I've been updating a lot lately...I need a hobby. Oh wait. This IS my hobby. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sasuke's fangirls don't exist... Only ME... which is why Sasuke's glad I don't own him.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to hear birds chirping and sunlight pouring throughout his bedroom. Groaning softly, he turned over and flicked his wrist.

"Off." He mumbled and the blinds fluttered close.

An hour later, Sasuke woke up and was playing with the end on his sheet thoughtfully. He wondered if Jinx was doing anything today. There was a festival going on and he was wondering if Jinx would like to go with him. A light blush moved took to the young Uchiha's face as he thought about it. It felt weird actually showing a side of him no ne knew about. Getting up, Sasuke stretched, going to his closet to pull out his black yukata. Sighing, he put it on, fixing his hair before getting breakfast and leaving and heading for Jinx's house.

_'Emotions are so weird...'_

Jinx awoke with the sun grazing the sky, covered by soft, fluffy clouds. Slowly stretching, she went to her room and took a shower. Finishing, she heard a knock at her door. Drying her hair, she padded downstairs and went tomato red as she looked at non other than the stoic Uchiha himself.

_'Wow...That's different.' _

Sasuke smirked slightly as he roamed the pale, moonlit skin, wet and dripping, smelling of water lilles and jasmine. He thought Jinx looked adorable like that; her face flushed, hair damp, and her skin soft. She was wrapped in a short pink towel that showed off her long legs, which looked slimmer when she wasn't wearing baggy pants. If only he could just reach out and touch her...

"Sa-Sasuke-sama?" Jinx snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hn?"

"Aren't you going to come in?" She gripped her towel like it was her lifeline. "I'll go and get dressed." She let him in and raised a curious but happy eyebrow at his attire.

"Why are you wearing a yukata?"

"There's a festival today, and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Really? Just give me a minute."_ 'It's ike he's asking me out on a date!' _Jinx rushed upstairs a smile creeping on her face.

Twenty minutes late, Jinx came down in a matching black kimono, with big, bright colorful flowers all over. A lovely pink sash wrapped around her slim body along with it, her hair up in a curly bun with strands of curls adorning her face. She even put on make up, making the plump lips he kissed before even more kissable. Sasuke stood up speechless as to what she looked like. He licked his lips feverishly just by staring at her, wanting to taste her again. Jinx flushed at his stare, looking away an turning shy.

"Do you like it? I didn't have amny kimonos and I didn't think I looked pretty enough..." Jinx babbled on, blushing more as she did so.

Sasuke placed a finger on her lips to stop her, since he really didn't know any other way how. He chuckled softly, looking down at her.

"It's okay. You look...beatiful."

If it weren't for her awkwardness, Jinx would've passed out. Instead, she stuttered as he removed his finger.

"Let's go."

* * *

Two full hours of games, food and tireless walking up and down Konahagakure had Jinx and Sasuke tired. Espically Sasuke when Sakura found out that he wasn't spending anytime with her. They found a clearing for the fireworks and stood in an uncomfortable silence.

"I-" Both statred simoultanioulsy.

"You go first." Sasuke insisted

"O-Okay..." Jinx started nervously. "Well, I wanted to know...have-have you ever kissed someone?" She looked away with a blush.

"Actually, I have..."

Jinx locked onto onyx orbs, with emrald ones. A pang of sadness tore through her as she asked the next question. "Who was it?"

"You."

Before Jinx could say anything, Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, a soft touch that Jinx would never forget. Her eyes fluttered close, letting herself into the kiss. Sasuke hed onto her neck with one hand, wrapping the other around her waist, pulling her close. The kiss went from soft and sweet to rough and passionate. Licking her bottom lip, Jinx opened her mouth slightly for him, feeling his tougne roam her orifice. It was awkward, but loving. Pulling apart, they stared at each other with flushed faces and panting slightly. Sasuke pulled Jinx to him and planted a soft kiss on her lips as the fireworks started. Jinx's eyes widedn as he leaned in to whisper three words into her ear.

"I love you."

* * *

Short chappie...longer ones are sure to arrive..maybe. I'm lazy. :tougne out: 


	5. Hormonal Issues& Pathelogical Nightmares

I'm proud of myself for this title, I think it's very...interesting.

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd have Sasuke-sama wrapped up in life-size barbie like box as a toy. lolz

* * *

Jinx awoke with a groan, her stomach bugling slightly, rumbling. Already three months pregnant, this was the fifth time she woke up in the night for food. Sasuke rolled over onto his back, the arm draped around Jinx now across his stomach. Reaching downstairs, she opened the fridge raiding the already pre-cooked food Sasuke made her for times like this. Instead, she took some strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate ice cream cover and a few bananas.

"My, my. You really have a sweet tooth don't you?" She cooed to her unresponsive belly.

After making a strawberry version of the original ice-cream sundae, she fell asleep at the table; her mind wandering down memory lane.

_' Jinx and Sasuke were visible at the gates of Konoha, seeing a couple of their friends smiling waving at them. Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki stood there smiling as Jinx hugged her three closest friends._

_"Jinx-chan! It's been so long! Are you here to stay?" Hinata had a healthy flushed face, smiling like a madwoman._

_"It's time you come back Jinx-chan. Oh, and you brought the Teme with you!" Naruto laughed. _

_Sasuke smiled and punched him lightly in the arm. "Dobe."_

_Jinx turned to him. "And that's why your a Teme." _

_"How've you been girl? We hardly hear from you." Ino looked between her and Sasuke, trying to prod through their personal life. _

_"Well...we brought someone else with us." Jinx smiled and blushed, Sasuke wrapping his arms around her middle kissing her neck. "Sasuke-sama..."_

_"I don't see this 'someone else' you brought with you." Naruto put a hand over his eyes, looking gooffily at nothing in particular._

_"Unless..." Ino's eyes widened and her lips turned into a grin._

_"You're pregnant?" Hinata was the first to squeal out._

_Jinx nodded, looking up at Sasuke. "It's why we came back." _

_The group started walking, Naruto helping an exhausted Sasuke with their things. Ino was the first to talk, leaving Hinata quiet. '**Always the nosy ones...' **Jinx thought._

_"So, how was Suna?"_

_"Freaking HOT!" She smiled. Then she heard it._

_"Is that my youthful friend Jinx?" A boy clad in green ran towards them._

_"Oi...Hello Lee."_

_"This is a momentous occasion! Are you back to stay?" Jinx nodded. "Even better! I shall aquire Gai-sensei and we shall run off into the sunset!" Lee exclaimed enthusiastically. _

_All three girls sweat-dropped when Lee said that, laughing slightly. He waved to them bye as he started running again, talking about something with five-hundred push-ups involved._

_"Where is everybody?" _

_"Missions. They don't know your back yet." Hinata pipped up._

_"Cool."_

_"What's it like being pregnant?"_

_"Well, first of all they shouldn't call it morning sickness! It goes on all day! I-"_

_Her cell-phone started ringing, the song Floetic by Floetry playing on her phone. _

_~Floetry, right?~  
~Ah, it's floetic, ah it's floetic, ah it's floetic, ah it's floetic...~  
~I said wassup?~  
~What's up with you?~_

_She answered it, noticing it was Itachi. "Where are you? You said outside? What do you mean I'm right here?"_

_"Turn around." A slightly dark voice ruptured behind her. Itachi Uchiha laughed as she jumped slightly, blushing. "Wow, it's been that long?"_

_"You still scare me sometimes Itachi-nii-chan."_

_"You scare me with your baby. Only Kami-san knows what kind of child it will come out to be. Hey Hinata-chan, Ino-chan."_

_"Hey..." They both said hesitantly._

_"Yeah, well, it's MY baby, and he or she can come out however which way they feel like." She put her head up high until Itachi patted it._

_"Good girl. You should be free with your children."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She laughed._

She sleepily woke up and headed back to bed- more like waddled- and layed down on her side of the bed, turning to the pale beauty beside her who was sleeping. Sasuke felt a warmth next to him and immediately turned over wrapping his arms around Jinx. Falling back to sleep, her baby stirred.

**_~Dream~_**

_Jinx ran down one of the hallways of Orochimaru's hideout from a pack of white snakes, sword drawn. Her footsteps were like that of Sasuke's- fast and practically soundless. Sasuke was still fighting the original Orochimaru, now in his true form, a white snake. Sasuke told her to run and find a safe place until he could join her. Everything was going great until the godforsaken snakes came behind her. She stopped and turned, plunging her sword into the ground._

_"Chidori Nagashi!" _

_The jutsu ran through, electrocuting all the snakes to a crisp. She smirked pridefully, until she heard a slight rumble that shook the place. Jinx heard hissing and groaned._

_"AWWW, COME ON!" She yelled while running._

_She eventually came to dead end, getting away from the snakes. She cursed silently, gathering all her strength in her fist, punching the wall to pieces. She stepped outside, wating for Sasuke. She heard footsteps like hers and turned to see Sasuke._

_"Good. You're okay." He kissed her, watching her smile._

_"He's mush?"_

_"Sort of. He tried to take my body at the last minute, but I stopped him from that. He's still inside me from the curse mark though. I-"_

_Sasuke was cut off short as a sword pierced his heart, obsidian eyes rolling back dead. The sword pulled away and he slumped down to the floor by Jinx's feet. Jinx's eyes widened and looked up at her lover's killer._

_"Tch,tch,tch. So naive Jinx-chan." Kabuto Yakushi spoke and pushed his glasses up in the dim candle-light._

_"You fucking bastard! How could you?"_

_"The reason is obvious, Jinx-chan." A giant white snake came up behind Kabuto, grinning. "Sasuke-kun was being disobedient so we had to put him down. We'll strip his soul from his body and replace it with mine, and you will be mine also. The Momoishi-Suzuki bloodline mixed with the Uchiha bloodline will be immortal!"_

_Kabuto held up his sword at her and dashed forward, the last thing Jinx seeing was the inside of Orochimaru's mouth._

_~**Dream End~**_

Jinx shot up with a blood-curdling scream, eyes wide to the point of saucers. Sasuke's eyes snapped open from sleep, reaching over for Jinx. He was pretty sure the villagers in Suna heard it. Jinx looked over at Sasuke, burying herself in his arms shakily. She sobbed loudly, practically digging her claws in his bare chest. Sasuke put his chin on top of her head, slowly stroking her hair.

"It's alright...it'll be okay..." He whispered to her. "I'm here with you now- can you hear my voice?"

Her loud, hysteric cries soon became soft sobs, her hand loosening from their grasp. She clutched so hard she made Sasuke bleed, and her knuckles turned white. He kissed her forehead lovingly, down to her lips. The soft touches made Jinx calm down more, although tears streaked down her face. Sasuke stopped and looked at her, the tears ceasing little by little, her shagged, uneven breathing slowing to sleep. Sasuke felt even more worried when he saw a long cut down her chest, then another one, slowly making it's way there. Jinx whimpered until it crossed the other cut, stopping. Softly snoring, Sasuke laid her down on the bed and lifted her shirt, looking at her bare body.

"An...X?" He asked aloud.

He traced it slightly with his finger, confused with fear, anger and worry about where this was. He got up and got dressed, first cleaning her minor injury then bandaging it. He would ask the Hokage to advise him if anything. Could it be a sign? What did this mean for their baby? The last question that crossed his mind was even more confusing.

Why was the X over her heart?

* * *

Pale, green eyes fluttered open, lifeless, hurt and scared. Jinx sat up, looking around the room. It was eerily quiet, which was slightly pleasing to the frightened expecting mother, since after her episode, she fell back to sleep without dreaming. A door opened and closed, footsteps where heard and her bedroom door opened. Jinx stayed unmoving, but noticed her love enter.

"...Omae?" Sasuke sat in front of her.

Jinx looked up at Sasuke, staring into his coal orbs." Kore wa naze okotte iru no? Nazedesu ka?"

"Anata wakerna ga nani o imi suru to omoimasu ka?"

Jinx leaned onto his shoulder now, speaking softly. "Nai. Shikashi, naze watashi wa ninshin shite iru ma?"

"Tabun...akachan no mo...akuma o shutoko suru."

Jinx shot up with a glare. "Masaka! Watashi wa kare ga watashi no yona seikatsu o motte iru yo! Tame ni wa niramitsuketa de, nagura...dake kirawa reru..."

Sasuke pulled her close,kissing her forehead. "Omae...Kare wa sore yori mo, yoi seikatsu ga arudesho. Hosho shimasutomo. Kare wa ryoshin ga arudesho sukunakutomo... Kare no yono watashi-tachi ga ita no onochi o eru koto wa arimasen."

She looked up. "Yaku soku suru ka?"

"Hai."

"Yoi. Ima watashi no sewa suru."

Sasuke picked Jinx up, carrying her downstairs. "Ne, chotto watashi no sewa o suru hitsuyo ga arimasu mo."

Sasuke ate breakfast with Jinx, taking her to Hinata's and then going to the Hokage tower. He wanted to know what he could do to help and he was pretty sure Tsunade felt the surge of chakra from the scream.

"Sasuke-kun. To what do I owe such a visit?"

"Hokage-sama, I'm pretty sure you heard Jinx this morning..."

"I had to stuff cotton in my ears..." She deadpanned. "What were you two doing?"

"Well...actually, Jinx shot up from sleep like that. I was sleeping as well when I heard it. But he weird thing is, she has two marks on her body."

"Where?" Tsunade put down her mug, folding her hands together.

"One from her neck to her collarbone then...an X over her heart."

"An X? Over her heart?"

"I'm dumbfounded as well Hokage-sama..." Sasuke pulled up a chair, sitting it. _' This is going to take awhile...' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke walked out of the Hokage tower and down the streets of Konoha slowly, sighing as he did so. He stopped and went to eat at Ichiraku's, sitting on one of the stools. He ate slowly, almost detached from the world. Blonde hair and cobalt saphirre eyes popped into his vision and startled him. Looking up without choking, he swalloed what was in his mouth and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Hey Naruto."

"Sasuke-teme! You don't usually eat here, so what's up?" Naruto sat down and ordered, his usual attire of orange replaced by a gray T-shirt, shorts and flip-flops."

"It's...well, complicated."

"Oh?" Naruto smirked slightly, nudging Sasuke with his elbow.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's not like that, okay? It's about Jinx."

"Yeah, about that...I heard her scream this morning- what was up with that?"

"She's being haunted by her dreams again. And she won't tell me when they happen, so things like this happen. Not to mention the cuts on her body..."

"Wait- did you say 'Again?' This has happened before?" Naruto slurped up his ramen.

"Unfourtunetly, yes...I'd rather not talk about what happened then. But now I on't know what to do. Her body's reacting to the symptoms faster than last time and at this rate she'll-" Sasuke cut himself off, looking distant.

Naruto turned when he stopped and gulped loudly, wincing slightly as the chopsticks in Sasuke's hand cracked. Sasuke stood and dropped some money on the table, turning to leave.

"I'll...see you later Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke picked Jinx up from Hinata, walking home like nothing was wrong. He waited until she was away upstairs, insisting he make dinner for her since he ate. Tsunade gave him some sleeping pills if she started having nightmares again, and, if neccessary, to put it in her food or tea. Sasuke was debating whether or not to slip some in her food. He didn't want her to get angry that he was secretly drugging her, but Sasuke was also paranoid. His schizophrenia got the best of him, and he crushed two of the small white pills and mixed it with her tea. He watched her eat, sitting close enough to kiss her forehead and stroke her hair soothingly, smiling contently when she would blush.

"Why are you doing that?" Jinx looked away shyly.

"Doing what,Omae?"

"Treating me all special like- and making me blush..." She whispered the last part.

"Cause you're my Ohime-chan."

She yawned tiredly, her eyebrows knitting together in wonderment. "Why do I feel so tired?"

"Well, you woke up at the crack of dawn, and you woke up probably everyone in the village- including the Hokage, and you were practically tramutized- again-"

Jinx cut off Sasuke with glare, sadness still hidden behind her eyes. "You don't have to repeat yourself you know."

Sasuke sighed. "Watashi ga shitte iru. Gomen ne."

Jinx finished her tea, already taking the drug unknown to her. Holding her head, she felt a sudden lift. "Watashi wa anata Sasuke-sama ga daisukidesu..."

Sasuke carried up to their bedroom, placing her on the bed. He went into the bathroom and started the facuet to run a hot bath, liting some candles for a warm calming effect. He went back into the room, helping Jinx sit up and have her arms around his neck, undressing her. She protested and complained about being spoiled like this, so, Sasuke kissed her and shoved his tougne in her mouth, taking dominance over her. He pulled away and Jinx moaned, quiet other than that. He placed her in the tub and kneeled,down, starting to wash her with the blueberry-rasberry shampoo/ body wash. She feel asleep eventually, Sasuke whispering in her ear.

"Watashi wa anata mo watashi no chīsana ōjo ga daisukidesu..."

* * *

WHOO! Long chappie. Pleasw review...Plwease? Pretty Plwease? FINE! be that way...I was gonna offer cookies... :pouts: lolz


	6. The Day Zion was Born

HEY! Long time no type. Have you guys ever heard of Foamy the Squirrel? FREAKING AWESOME!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the following would occur: Kill off Sakura. Make Gai less abusive. Make Lee more normal. Take the pole out of Neji's butt. NO ONE DIES-EVER. None of the guys would wear shirts. We'd get close ups whenever they're not paying attention and sleeping. Naruto would be called "THE ADVENTURES OF NARUTO". It will have the one-foot tall brick wall. Nothing needs to be said after that.

* * *

**_Nine Months In...May 14_**

Jinx happily tugged on her maternity jeans with the embroidered path on the knee, with a white laced tank top that went over her bulging stomach. Practically running down the stairs and slipping into her converse, she secretly tried to slip away to her garden, while Sasuke was making breakfast and trying to read baby books at the same time.

"I'm going to garden- call when breakfast is ready!" She rushed outside when Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Wait. In the greenhouse, and stay to where I can see you. Okay?"

Jinx gave a french kiss in response, making Sasuke and her blush. He scratched his head, looking away. "Worry wart." She stepped outside, free from restraints.

"Says the woman in her ninth month. You ARE carrying my child, I hope you know that."

"Carrying shamarrying." Sasuke shook his head, laughing slightly.

Jinx hummed the tune to _Agony_, pulling out weeds, and planting more flowers. Hearing Sasuke call for breakfast, she went back in and got a surprise visitor.

"ITACHI-NII-CHAN!" Jinx ran up and hugged him awkwardly, she wasn't allowed to glomp people because of the bump. That and it hurt.

"Imoto-chan, Ototo-chan."

"Onii-chan. Good thing I made an extra plate. Do you not know what a phone is?"

"I do; in fact I should have mine right here." Itachi searched his pockets, smirking, then stopped, the smirk fading.

It was Sasuke's turn to smirk now. "Where's this oh-so wonderful cell phone?"

"...At home." Jinx stifled her laughter while Itachi glared at Sasuke.

"The doctor says I'm due anytime this month." Jinx smiled at Sasuke, leaning over and kissing him.

"I've had to deal with you two making out all over at my house until we could find another house for you to live in. I'm a guest, so please be courteous."

"ANYWAY, I can't wait. You don't know if it's a boy or a girl do you?"

"Didn't want to."

"You're evil."

"I still wouldn't tell you."

"I'm a superstar."

"What the hell?" Both looked at Itachi.

"HA! Gets them every time."

"So what do you want to name them, Ohime?"

"If it's a girl, I want to name her Yue or Kotoko."

"And if it's a boy?"

"A biblical name."

"Nanidesu ka? Anata wa nipponjin de wanaidesu ka?"

"I know I'm japanese, but look at my dad and his family. You think he liked getting teased with the last name _'Suzuki?'_ "

Itachi shurgged. "I always thought Suzuki's were cool. Hold on- Exactly how many kids do you plan on having?"

"Three girls...and if Sasuke-sama is nice, two boys."

Sasuke looked at Jinx with a raised eyebrow. "I said I wanted to revive my clan, not my generation..."

"I've always wanted a big family. You know we never had much of a childhood."

"At least we're here for each other." Sasuke smiled at her and kissed her.

"Yeah. And Itachi-nii-san."

"Oh, so NOW you include me."

* * *

Later on that night, they lied in bed, side by side, finger intertwined. Jinx was more nervous than anything- she had a live human being inside her that she wouldn't even know. Sasuke traced her features, felling her tremble slightly and flinch every now and then under his touch.

"Omae? Doushite?"

Jinx looked up at him. "Do you think it'll like me?"

"I'm sure you'll make a great mother."

"I hope it likes me...I want it to..like..."

Jinx started to doze, drifting off to sleep in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke smiled, holding her close.

**_1:15 AM May 15_**

Jinx awoke with the strangest feeling in the world. Water was running down her leg. She turned over and shook Sasuke to wake him up, eyes wide and alarmed.

"Sasuke-sama, wake up." He didn't budge. "SASUKE-SAMA GET UP!"

"What- bacon?" Sasuke got up, eyes still closed.

"I thought I should tell you that the baby's on it's way."

"Oh."

"Don't you think we should go somewhere?"

"...Suna's far."

"I'm gonna crack your skull in six different places." Jinx got up and found her flip-flops.

"Jeez...just a little comedy."

"Not at one in the morning. Especially with a live human being probably the size of a freaking watermelon inside me trying to get out."

"Is it okay if I say I am really, really scared of you right now?"

"Yes. And you should be."

The only thing Sasuke could think of is how Itachi would be laughing at him at this very moment.

They arrived at the hospital moments later, Jinx practically giving off the aura of anger in every step she took. The other patients looked terrified of her and she even made an intern cry with just one look. Sasuke checked her in, hoping she didn't kill someone before they could take her. Walking over, Sasuke bent in front of her looking at her face. It was sweaty and wrinkled from bearing the pain, paler than her usual moonlight glow, and she looked sickly. He wiped her forehead with a damp tissue, smiling slightly as she opened her eyes.

"Sasuke-sama, it hurts."

"I would say I know, but I don't...but they're going to take you now."

"Thank kami."

* * *

"Hello...I'm Sasuke...Like you have any idea what I'm saying." Sasuke held his new baby boy in his hands, looking at his small face.

"Z-Zion-ku..."

"Omae, you should rest. I can't believe it took so much of a toll on you."

"His name..." Jinx turned over, her hair sticking to her face slightly. "Zion-kun..."

"Zion. I like it." He saw Jinx smile and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep. You know you almost passed out after he came out, right?"

Jinx nodded and drifted off to sleep once more, feeling Sasuke stroke her cheek. He went on holding Zion until Jinx was released from the hospital, and was wheel- chaired home. She half-complained the whole way home, but since it was up the street, Sasuke just put her in their bedroom. She was grateful when he had already had everything set up for Zion, putting him the crib, closing the canopy over him. Sasuke saw Jinx sitting up on the king size bed, with no shirt on,looking in the wall mirror.

"What...are you doing?"

"Ah- Will you knock first?" Jinx covered her enlarged chest and turning red.

"Seriously. What are you doing?"

"...What does it look like?"

"You touching yourself. Which is not really that much of a bad sight actually." Sasuke smirked.

"HENTAI. I am not! They just...got bigger." She blushed, turning away slightly.

Jinx could've sworn Sasuke's eyes lit up with joy. "Really?"

"Yes, they did. But not for you, for Zion-kun."

"What joy." Sasuke closed and locked the door, undressing himself down to his boxers.

Jinx turned over, after having changed to something more comfortable, and cuddled up next to Sasuke as much as she could, her abdomen still sensitive. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her, stroking her hair until she was asleep. He kissed Jinx'sforehead and looked down at his porcelain-beauty, the light scar of that X shimering as the moonlight was cast down upon her. Deciding to just let it go- that and it was a long night- he soon was succumb to slumber, mixed feelings still raging in his concerned mind.

**DUN DUN DUN! HAHA- YEAH!**

Please review! They keep me alive and I havent gotten any in a while! Neh! TT^TT


End file.
